


To Catch A Thief

by HartSense26809



Series: WestAllen Drabble Collection [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartSense26809/pseuds/HartSense26809
Summary: Insurance investigator Iris West is hot on the trail of millionaire playboy Barry Allen





	To Catch A Thief

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy part ten of my WestAllen drabble collection.

 

 

WestAllen AU

 

 

Drabble Prompt: You’ll play this game with me, won’t you.

 

 

Iris felt a shiver run down her exposed back as she rode the elevator to Barry Allen’s penthouse. She wondered if the backless, black minidress she chose for the evenings activities was a good idea. But she pushed that doubt to the back of her mind and reminded herself that she had to disarm him, catch him off guard and she knew that very few men could resist her charms in this dress. She ran her hands through her hair one last time and with her index finger caressed the line of her lipstick as she waited for the elevator doors to open.

 

  
She wasn’t expecting the doors to open directly to his home and when she entered she was awestruck by the wall of windows that offered a panoramic view of Central City. At this time of night the shards of moonlight danced on the bay and the stars seemed to twinkle just that much brighter. She slowly walked around carefully taking in the atmosphere and ambiance of his home. It was refined, luxurious and its most beguiling feature was the impressive art collection on the walls. Everywhere her eyes turned they met another masterpiece, Renoir, Matisse, Klimt, Goya, Cezanne. It was a collection that would rival any museum in the world, and that made Iris doubt her suspicions.

 

  
She had agreed to this evening with playboy, millionaire Barry Allen because she was convinced that he was behind the theft of Van Gogh’s Pieta from the Central City Museum. As a seasoned insurance investigator she had learned that where there’s smoke there’s a liar and between his uncorroborated alibi at the time of the robbery and his rush to donate one of his own paintings to replace the one that was stolen this millionaire was just too involved in a scenario that a man like him should have nothing to do with. But the question remained, why would a man with a collection this significant have to resort to theft. For the first time in her career she wondered if she could be wrong. She was the only person amongst her colleagues and the police department that thought he was the mastermind.

 

  
“Good evening Miss West.”

 

  
The husky voice startled her out of her mind’s soliloquy. She turned around and there he was in all his smoldering glory. His hair was perfectly parted and coiffed. His crisp blue shirt brought out the emerald color of eyes. His blue pinstripe pants highlighted his lean, athletic build and impressive height. But the thing that struck her most was the impudent way he was leaning into the wall with that arrogant smirk on his face. That was all Iris had to see to know that he committed this crime. It was almost as if his whole demeanor was asserting to her “catch me if you can.” For whatever reason this man of extraordinary affluence got his kicks out of stealing a priceless work of art. And if he thought for one minute that her insurance company was going to be left holding that payout bag he was seriously mistaken.

 

  
“Good evening Mr. Allen,” Iris said as she slowly breezed past him and into what looked like a library. As she entered the room she was sure that she heard his breath hitch as he caught sight of her sculpted back in her low cut dress.

 

  
“You look enchanting this evening. Thank you for accepting my invitation.”

 

  
“How could I refuse? It’s not very often that the thief I’m pursuing invites me for……actually what is your intention for this evening Mr. Allen?

 

  
“I thought we might play a little game,” he replied as he took her hand and escorted her through the library and into the living room. Upon entrance Iris saw a ready chess set that adorned an antique cherrywood table where a magnum of Dom Perignon, two champagne flutes and chocolate covered strawberries were waiting. She smirked at the display. Clearly he had investigated her and found out that these delicacies were some of her favorites.

 

  
“And what type of game did you have in mind? I already thought we were playing cat and mouse.”

 

  
Barry laughed. His eyes full of intrigue and challenge. “I thought chess might suit us more.”

 

  
“Why?”

 

  
“Because I’m convinced the way one plays chess always reflects one’s personality. If something defines his character, then it will also define his way of playing. I want to show you exactly what kind of man I am. That I could never do what you suspect me of.”

 

  
Barry and Iris locked eyes and stared at each other, each of them trying to assert their dominance.

 

  
“You’ll play this game with me, won’t you?” Barry asked as he passed her a glass of champagne.

 

  
“Let the games begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this drabble. I’m contemplating maybe turning this drabble into a longer piece of fiction. We’ll see. As always all comments and feedback are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
